Existing digital picture frames synchronize with popular social media platforms, such as Facebook™ and Instagram™, using, among other techniques, a WiFi™ interconnection. However, multiple steps may be required for such synchronization. These manual steps can be difficult to do if one wants to change to a different social media account or to directly retrieve from a picture capture or storage device, such as while entertaining guests. There is a continuing need for improvements for implementing displays such as home digital picture frames.